Deleted scenes
by july's lilly
Summary: from the first three episodes...


_This is my take of what is going on behind the scenes and in Joshua's mind since we are getting precious little concerning his story so far. My theory is that he is faking his memory loss in order to find out what Anna's plans are and to protect Lisa, but will reveal himself when the time is right. Hopefully we will find out very soon._

_

* * *

_

_**Episode 1 Red Rain: **_

Joshua lies quietly on the stretcher as a medical officer places electrodes on his temples. His mind is hazy then suddenly it comes back in a crash of images and feelings. He knows what will come next. His thoughts go immediately to Lisa, she is the fifth column's best hope now, she must be protected. 'Think!', he scolds himself, 'remember your training if captured.'

He tries to get up, the medic attending him holds him down. "Where do you think you are going, traitor?" He gives him a sedative and within seconds he is asleep.

Joshua watches as Lisa backs away his words obviously shocking her, and is relieved that the medic has stepped out for a moment. If he had acknowledged her they would have been found out. It is better this way but he fears for her, she needs to learn to control her actions and emotions, especially around Anna. The medic returns as she leaves joined by a medical officer.

"Joshua, do you remember me?"

"Yes, you are Robert."

"Good, your memory has not been totally erased."

"Can you tell us who your accomplices in the fifth column are?"

"No, I remember nothing." He gives him the same blank stare as he gave Lisa.

"Very well, then." Robert turns to the medic. "Put him in the memory chamber, we should be able to get some readings by now."

_**Episode 2 Serpent's Tooth:**_

_Scene 1:_ His face shows no emotion, but he is elated, his training has paid off. 'It will be a long time before they can retrieve my memories.' He wants to laugh, but he must play his part to perfection now. Anna orders for him to be returned to his position as Chief Medical Officer, knowing he won't pose a threat to her as long as she controls him. This news comes as a shock to him, he thought he would be kept a prisoner. 'She obviously has something she wants from me.' Anna stares at him looking for signs of human emotion. He shows none and she is satisfied. 'I will be the best V you have ever had serving you Anna, even better than Marcus,' he tells himself quickly stifling a sarcastic smile.

_Scene 2:_ The baby is handed to him. At first Joshua doesn't seem to know what to do with her, but once they are alone, he cradles her gently, speaking softly to calm her. Anna has charged him to make her sick. "What can I do to you that won't make you too ill?" She is playing with his collar, trying to put it in her mouth. "Oh, boy you are going to get me caught," he smiles as he coos and cuddles her. The baby laughs, she is happy. "Please forgive me Ryan for doing this to your daughter. I promise I will make it mild enough to cause her no permanent harm."

_Scene 3:_ So this is what she needed him for, to recreate his study on human emotion and find it's source, the soul. Although he destroyed his research years ago he remembers it all. From his earliest recollections he was taught that human emotion was weakness, that feelings of love had no place in their society and he believed it wholeheartedly. All that changed however when he went to earth to study humans more closely. He thought all his studying and training had prepared him well to live among them, but he found out quickly that he was in way over his head once he arrived. His contact didn't show at the designated place and he was on his own in a strange city. He didn't speak the language well, he was lost and unable to get his bearings. If a V on his planet showed such incompetence he would have been immolated by now, it was simply not tolerated and he berated himself for it. Eventually he got help from a police officer and his contact John May found him soon after.

John May had been living in a small town in the state of New York for two years and seemed to be quite well adjusted to these primitive creatures. John had a real understanding of humans and Joshua eventually found out why. It was John who made him see that humans had worth, that they were not weak as Anna had portrayed them but for the most part they were kind, generous, unselfish and brave. In his work at the hospital where he acted as a medical student, he met people on the brink of death from terrible diseases like cancer (which they had long cured he thought proudly). Many met their untimely deaths with dignity and grace calling on their faith in an unseen God. On his planet when a V died no one remembered them or showed any sadness or remorse, they were simply immolated and quickly replaced so as not to disrupt the flow of their society. Humans not only remembered their dead, they mourned them and honored them as well. For some reason this gave Joshua a sense of comfort that he never felt; maybe he too had worth, dignity... value. Love, he learned was not a weakness but a source of strength that humans drew on to help them in their lives especially in their times of sorrow and trials.

As his opinion of the humans changed, he realized he was no longer responding to Anna's bliss, instead he allowed himself to feel human emotions more and more. Not all human emotions were good he learned, but it gave him a freedom he never had before. He could choose his own path and when it was time to return to the ship, he swore to John May that he would do all in his power to save them. He joined John May's fifth column and made it his mission to save humanity from Anna's evil plans.

She obviously has no idea what the soul is he thinks. "I will devote myself to rooting it out, so you can destroy it." Joshua tells her what she wants to hear.

_**Episode 3 Laid Bare:**_

_Scene 1: _As Joshua explains the machine he has invented to extract the human soul to Anna and Lisa, he sees her face. 'Control yourself' he wants to warn her but he cannot, he remains indifferent, detached. She looks at him with so much distrust, it hurts to see her having to do this on her own, but he knows she is strong, she will learn to hide her emotions as he has had to do.

_Scene 2: _They have a few minutes alone before Anna joins them to start the experiment. Joshua coldly gives her facts and data, spitting them out like a computer. She looks into his eyes. He is uncomfortable with her stare, he knows what she is looking for. "Joshua," she whispers almost pleading with him to remember. He shows no emotion and begins to prepare the man laying in front of them. She is resigned to the fact that he is lost to her and looks away.

'Control, control,' he wants to tell her but it is too late, her mother catches her reaction and calls her on it. She recovers well, he is proud, she is beginning to learn how to mask her emotions. Anna orders her to tap the button that will effectively end the mans life. It takes several minutes for the man to die. After it is done, Joshua calmly disconnects the probes and wheels the man out of the room leaving Anna and Lisa alone. "Well done my daughter, you are passing my tests, I know that you will make an excellent queen for our people." "Thank you mother." Lisa manages to say. Anna smiles slyly. "Go find Tyler, you need to spend as much time with him as possible. Report back to me later."

She leaves and heads to the shuttle dock, passing by the medical bay. She stops for a moment, recalling the last conversation she had with Joshua. Ironically he was the one who persuaded her to align herself with the fifth column, but now he was lost, his memories gone. He is a loyal V again, cold, aloof and subservient to her mother.

Lisa continues on when she hears excited voices inside. Curiosity gets the best of her and she goes inside. She notices the empty stretcher and shudders, knowing that Joshua must have already disposed of the body and feels a surge of anger towards him, but she maintains her composure.

"Joshua, who are you talking too?" He turns around slowly, his face showing no emotion.

"No one. I was reviewing some footage on human emotion as part of the research our Queen has commanded of me. That is what you heard."

"Oh," she responded flatly.

"Is something wrong? You sound as the humans would say, depressed."

"No, I'm just curious about what you have discovered about human emotion, it may give me more insight about Tyler." Lisa lies.

"I shall make sure you get a copy of my report, then." He bows slightly, then turns his back to her, continuing his work. 'Control, control' he reminds himself.

"She's gone." Joshua whispers after a few minutes. A man comes out of the shadows naked and shivering from the cold, his eyes wild with fear. "What's happening? What are you going to do? What did that machine do to me?" the man asks hysterically.

"It did nothing to you, now listen to me carefully if you want to live." He gives him a medical uniform. "Put this on, go through this door, do not leave the room. Tomorrow morning I will put you on the first shuttle back to earth. Do not speak and do everything I say." The man looks around still in shock. "You are safe, I will not harm you, but you must trust me." Joshua reassures him. He gives the man an injection.

"What's that for?"

"So they can never track you again. When you return stay away from the healing centers."

The man nods and goes obediently through a secret door in the lab that leads to Joshua's chamber. Alone in the lab again, Joshua begins preparing for his latest "test subject" coming in the morning hoping that Lisa will one day forgive him for having to put her through the pain and guilt he is causing her.


End file.
